Crónica de un San Valentín destinado al fracaso
by Hayley's Lambs
Summary: "¡Ay, el amor…! Aquel sentimiento que lleva al ser humano a hacer tantas cosas por el receptor de su afecto. Como les da alegrías …y como los mete en problemas, ¿no? Les daré un ejemplo. Esta es una historia de amor, digamos, un tanto singular… / ¿Vampiros y Zombies? Un toque de parodia ;) / Oneshot."


**Disclaimer:** lo único que nos pertenece, es la historia. Lo demás es de sus respectivos dueños y autores.

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín! *cantan los grillos* Bueno, para las que le tienen cariño a la fecha xD Para el resto, sea que lo odien o les dé más o menos lo mismo, esto es para ustedes.  
Tiene una gran cuota de parodia...pero tiene el infaltable toque de humor romanticón que tanto amamos, independiente del día :-)  
Atención a las fechas, horarios y narradores…  
Ahora, ¡a leer! ;-)

* * *

.

.

.

**Crónica de un San Valentín destinado al fracaso**

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Ay, el amor…!

Aquel sentimiento intenso que lleva al ser humano a hacer tantas cosas por el receptor de su afecto. Como les da alegrías y como los mete en problemas, ¿a qué no?

¿Les parece si les muestro un ejemplo?

**.**

**.**

**20 de Noviembre, 2012**

**Él**

**.**

**.**

—Nos encontramos a las afueras del cine más grande de la ciudad, donde cientos de fans han estado haciendo una larga fila desde tempranas horas de la madrugada, con el fin de esperar el anhelado estreno de la quinta y última entrega de la popular saga que ha revolucionado al mundo.

La periodista ofrece una enorme y ancha sonrisa a la cámara, señalando al entusiasta grupo a su espalda.

—Como puede mostrar la cámara…—el camarógrafo dirige el enorme lente hacia el grupo de adolescentes, principalmente mujeres, las que gritan y saltan al verse enfocadas—…ya hay un número aproximado de cien personas en este lugar. La mayoría de ellas portando pancartas y vistiendo camisetas con los rostros de sus personajes favoritos. ¡Qué entusiasmadas se ven! ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a alguna de estas fans qué siente en estos momentos?

Y entonces, el infierno comienza a desatarse.

Entre gritos histéricos y algo lastimeros, súplicas de "¡yo, aquí!" "¡Anthony, te amo!", finalmente la cámara enfoca a una chica pequeña y delgada, cuyo cabello oscuro atado en una coleta alta se mece con cada uno de sus pequeños saltos. Y aquella sonrisa en su rostro parece querer salir de la pantalla.

—¡Eeeeeek! –el medio chillido, medio susurro que sale de sus labios perfora lo que queda de mi tímpano izquierdo—. ¡Edward, vienen hacia acá! ¿Cómo luzco? ¿Estoy despeinada? ¡Oh, por Tony! ¡Que nervios, Edward!

—Bella, mi mano… –intento remover mis estrangulados dedos de entre los suyos. Mucho más menudos, pero, demonios, que fuerza cargan. Una mano pequeña no es sinónimo de delicadeza, créanme.

—Por Dios, por Dios, ¡ohporDios! ¡Edward! ¡Me están enfocando! –tira de mi brazo con fuerza, saltando sobre sus talones con rapidez y, de paso, dándome otro de aquellos "cariñosos" pisotones.

—Si tan solo te quedaras un poco tranquila…—nuevamente hago amago de soltarme de su agarre, pero el resultado es inverso. Tira y tira de mi brazo. Salta y salta sobre los dedos de mis pies. Hasta que me rindo.

—¡No puedo! —susurra sin mirarme—, aquí vienen. ¡Hola!

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta la periodista.

—Soy Bella. Oh, por Dios, estoy en televisión…—mi chica observa la cámara fijamente, el rubor en sus mejillas se intensifica a medida que pasan los segundos.

—¡Así es! ¡En directo para todo el país, por el noticiero de la tarde! ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí? ¿Estás emocionada por el estreno?

—¡Sí! Estoy súper emocionada. Es decir, es la última película y estoy segura de que será la mejor. Hemos esperado mucho tiempo por este momento. ¡Represento a todas las fans de la Saga! Y, sobre todo, a todas las que aman a Anthony. Es mi personaje favorito. ¡Soy Team Anthony! –ríe, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—. Oh, sí. Uhm, estamos aquí desde las 11 de la mañana.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ocho horas! Eso es una jornada larga. ¿Quién más está contigo?

—Bueno, ¡todas estas chicas! —sin soltar mi mano, abre los brazos y señala al grupo que nos rodea. En respuesta, con lo que asumo es alegría, las demás mujercillas arrojan sus pulmones, gargantas y uno que otro litro de saliva al aire. En el proceso, pierdo el otro tímpano y la sensibilidad de mi extremidad superior izquierda.

Santa mierda, ¿por qué accedí a acompañarla? Oh, por supuesto. Porque cierto día, como el bobo enamorado –y caliente– que soy, accedí a compartir esto con ella.

Después de todo, y en sus palabras, es lo que nos había unido.

Conocí a Bella hace más de tres años, justamente en un cine como éste. En esa época trabajaba como "hombre multifacético" –entiéndase: cajero, receptor de boletos, guardia de seguridad y encargado de aseo en las salas. Todo junto. Cualquiera que ha pasado por la experiencia de trabajar en un cine, ha tenido ese cargo alguna vez, créanme.  
Como sea. El trabajo era –en general- entretenido. Y el dinero siempre sirve cuando acabas de graduarte de la escuela. Sobre todo si con él puedes costear la última consola de videojuegos que salía al mercado. Demonios, era magnífica. Ya no las fabrican igual.

En fin, les contaré como fue que sucedió…

_**Noviembre, 2009**_

_—¡__Edward, limpieza en la sala 3!_

_Levanté mi rostro desde la última edición de "The Running Dead". ¡Por fin estaba en mis manos!__ ¡El cómic estaba más feroz que nunca!_

_—__¡No! __—gemí con desgano—. __Peter, vamos. Acabo de hacer lo mismo en la sala 5. ¡Había palomitas de maíz y bebida por todos lados! ¡Se me pegó un chicle en la zapatilla!_

_—__Eso pasa cuando pasamos una película para niños. Lo sabes. Y es tu trabajo, así que deja de lloriquear –ignoró mi mirada de odio y señaló hacia su espalda. Refunfuñando, tomé mis utensilios de trabajo y me encaminé hacia la sala. Una fila de chicas continuaba saliendo de esta._

_—__Es increíble, hermano._

_—__¿Mmm? –me apoyé contra la pared. Emmett, uno de mis compañeros, observaba medio sonriente a cada fémina que pasaba delante de nosotros._

_—__Aparecen por montón con cada estreno._

_—__¿Y esta, qué película es?_

_—__Es la segunda. Dicen que la Saga de libros es todo un fenómeno. ¿Cómo no? Los cines se llenan cada vez __—__frunció el ceño__—. __¿Sabes? Creo que vender pañuelos desechables habría sido un buen negocio. No dejan de llorar, es lo más gracioso que he visto hace mucho tiempo._

_Sonreí._

_—__No exagero, hermano. Y es una buena oportunidad de anotar, ¿eh? ¿Te imaginas cuantas de estas chicas podríamos ligarnos? Mujeres vulnerables, en busca de un hombro en el que llorar…__—__soltó un suspiro, revoloteando sus pestañas._

_—__Ok, Romeo. Tú intenta hacer eso, que yo sólo quiero terminar mi turno, llegar a casa y seguir con mi lectura._

_—__¡Nerd de mierda! –gritó en medio de risas, cuando ya había entrado a la sala. Esta, por supuesto, seguía casi a oscuras. Sólo una pequeña figura se encontraba sentada en una de las filas más altas. Se movía de un lado al otro, cantando en voz alta la canción que sonaba en los créditos. ¿Qué daño haría hacer feliz a una niñita? Encogiéndome de hombros, decidí hacer mi buen acto del día y darle un poco más de tiempo. Subiendo algunos escalones, me apoyé contra la pared de la sala y esperé._

_Esperé, esperé y seguí esperando hasta que comenzó la siguiente canción._

_Entonces, me di cuenta de que la chica se sacudía y sollozaba como si hubiesen atropellado a su gato, repitiendo una y otra vez "Oh, Anthony ¿por qué te fuiste?". Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. "¡Escapa!" gritó una voz en mi mente. "¡Mujer histérica llorando! ¡Corre por tu vida!"_

_Sabía que debía hacerle caso a mi instinto de supervivencia, jamás fui bueno lidiando con un ataque de lágrimas. Me preparé para correr hasta mi jefe y decirle que enviara un remplazo. Sí, le diría que había agarrado un ataque de vómito y me era imposible seguir limpiando la sala._

_Fue cuando la chica alzó su rostro y me observó. Se los juro. El gato con botas con su expresión de puchero no tenía oportunidad alguna al lado de ese ángel en lágrimas._

_Santos Zombis, el virus del amor a primera vista me había infectado…_

Y más o menos así fue como comenzó mi historia con Bella.

—¡Que chicas tan entusiastas! –luego de las palabras de mi novia, la periodista vuelve su rostro a la cámara.— Como pueden ver, las fans se han apoderado de este lugar y esperan con mucha emoción el acontecimiento. ¡Que lindo grupo de chicas! ¡Adelante, estudio!

—¡Anthony, te amo!

Es la frase final de Bella. ¿Y yo? Soy olvidado en medio de una horda de estrógenos…

…a la que, una vez más, sobrevivo. Por suerte.

.

.

**15 de Diciembre, 2012.**

**Ella**

.

.

¿Cómo vine a parar aquí? Ah, sí. Por Edward.

Cierto día me pilló volando bajo, así de simple. Al encontrarme en medio de una nube post-orgásmica, solamente distinguí saliendo de su boca las palabras "panorama genial" y "cita". Obviamente, acepté. Nunca lo hagan.  
Sucede que, en realidad, el "panorama" era a venir aquí con él. Y para Edward _esto_ califica como una "cita". ¿Por qué lo cree? También me lo pregunto...  
Ok, vale. Sé que es mi culpa por no haber estado más atenta, pero en ese momento no estaba en mis cinco sentidos precisamente.

Suspiro mientras veo hacia mi derecha, topándome con la mirada lasciva de un gordo con una camiseta de Superman y un kilo de espinillas en la cara. Giro la cabeza tratando de que mi mueca de asco no sea muy visible, y ¡oh, sorpresa! Me encuentro con la misma mirada _amistosa_ de un tipo flaco, alto y de grandes lentes, cuyos pequeños ojos recorren mi escote sin pudor.

—Edward, ¿crees que…? Uhm, ¿podemos irnos? –pongo mi mejor cara de súplica, tirando suavemente la mano de mi novio. Él, sin darme bola, mira con ojos embobados hacia el centro del escenario, esperando impaciente a que el show comience.

—Sólo un rato más, Bella. ¡Aún no anuncian el cómic! –Oh, sí. El famoso cómic. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Es de lo único que le he escuchado hablar las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. Lo único en lo que mi querido novio piensa, desea y por lo que casi diría, vive.

Suspiro, de nuevo, diciéndome a mi misma que el amor lo soporta todo y que debo hacer esto por él. Devolverme la mano, ¿no? Si tan solo Edward fuese como el hombre promedio y se conformara con otro tipo de devolución que, por cierto, yo estaría complacida en dar… Pero no es el caso. Esta es la excepción a sexo listo y dispuesto con tu novia.

De pronto, las luces del escenario comienzan a iluminarse. Un hombre bajo y vestido con ropas destrozadas, maquillaje por toda la cara, sangre falsa adornando su boca y manos, y ojos cubiertos por lentes de contacto blanco, saluda animadamente al grupo de _fanáticos._

—¡Buenas tardes a todos! Estamos muy felices por la convocatoria que ha tenido este lanzamiento. Es simplemente increíble, nunca pensamos que habría tantos _zombis _en la ciudad –se ríe de su propia broma. A mi lado, se escucha una carcajada fuerte, seguida de un pequeño sonido de nariz nada placentero o sexy. Incrédula, miro al hombre a mi lado, a _mi _hombre, quien ríe con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y cuyas mejillas tienen un pequeño tinte rojo. Creo ver una lágrima en el borde de su ojo derecho.

Algunos de los asistentes se giran a mirarnos, posando la mirada sobre mi novio, y luego, sobre mí. Me encojo un poco en mi sitio ante aquella atención no deseada, y no provocada, e intento soltar lentamente la mano de Edward, pero este afianza su agarre y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Lo has oído, Bella? ¡Qué tipo más simpático! –asiento lentamente, mientras hago una mueca mental de desagrado. Por suerte, el volumen de su risa baja unos decibeles y ahora no son más que pequeñas risitas incontrolables.

Dios, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que venga a continuación.

El presentador sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo, feliz de que al menos alguien se haya reído de su broma. Toma el micrófono nuevamente y anuncia las, presumo, tan esperadas palabras.

—Pero bueno, basta de bromas. ¡Es tiempo de que veáis aquello que todos hemos estado esperando! –alza las manos al cielo, mientras algunos pequeños gritos de júbilo se escuchan en las filas de adelante, y siento un nuevo apretón en la mano derecha. ¡Ouch! –. Ahora necesito un voluntario. ¿Quién de todos ustedes quiere ser el primero en ver la nueva edición de "The Running Dead"?

De un momento a otro, estoy siendo tirada inhumanamente hacia adelante, pasando rápidamente entre los cuerpos de cientos de fanáticos cubiertos de espinillas y que, al parecer, no conocen el don del desodorante. La mano de Edward me tira sin piedad hacia las filas delanteras, mientras inevitablemente choco con el resto de los muchachos y no tan muchachos. Sus cuerpos me rozan sin que pueda evitarlo, y hasta creo sentir un leve agarrón en una de mis nalgas.

Llegamos hasta la reja que separa a los asistentes del escenario, e inmediatamente mi novio comienza a saltar lo más alto que puede y que el agarre en mi mano le permite. Alza su mano libre sobre su cabeza tratando de llamar la atención del presentador —. ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Hey, por aquí! Vamos Bella, salta conmigo para que nos vean. –Lo miro con incredulidad y tal vez un poco de miedo. Creo que nunca lo había visto haciendo una performance como esta.

Es todo un _fanboy. _Joder, creí que esta clase de reacción solamente se daba en las chicas.

—Mmm, ¿quién puede ser nuestro voluntario? –el presentador pone una cara pensativa, mientras escanea a la multitud de chicos en la sala. Otras manos se alzan y ruegan por ser elegidos, pero, sin duda, ninguno de ellos supera la emoción de Edward.  
Miro a mi alrededor y me topo con la mirada soñadora de un chico de cabello largo y rubio. Los enormes anteojos en su cara opacan un poco el azul de sus ojos y las espinillas aparecen por toda su frente y nariz. Aun así, logro ver como sus ojos refulgen y como algo dentro de él quiere levantar la mano y subirse a ese escenario. Sin embargo, el sonrojo le consume el rostro y agacha la mirada, avergonzado.

Siento ternura por él y, en un impulso, alargo mi mano para ponerla en su hombro y reconfortarlo. Ve mis intenciones, sonriendo débilmente y dejando ver como unos frenillos opacan su sonrisa. Mi mano está por tocar su hombro… Cuando un tirón aún mayor me impulsa un poco hacia la derecha y hacia arriba, devolviéndome a la realidad en la que mi novio sigue saltando y gritando "¡Yo!" una y otra vez.

Al fin, el presentador parece desistir y, dándose cuenta que nadie más tiene la personalidad para subir, hace una seña a los guardias para que dejen entrar a Edward, y con él, a mí. Los tipos abren una pequeña puerta, dejándonos pasar, y me veo siendo nuevamente arrastrada, ahora escenario arriba. ¡¿Qué mierda tendría que hacer yo ahí?!

Siento como todos los ojos se dirigen hacia mí y…sí, hasta creo oír un pequeño chiflido a la distancia. Me sonrojo con fuerza y observo mortificada a Edward, esperando encontrar aquella mirada asesina que pone cuando ve a alguien coqueteándome directamente. Incluso temo la expresión que pueda tener cuando son, quizás cientos, aquellos que en este momento están mirándome. Sin embargo, al ver en su dirección, me topo sólo con la parte trasera de su camiseta. Porque, dándome la espalda, Edward mira directamente y con ojos de cordero degollado lo que el presentador tiene en sus manos.  
Envuelto en una bolsa de plástico que protege su integridad, con unas cuantas etiquetas que dicen "exclusivo" y puesto sobre un maletín acolchado; está el número de colección de la serie de "The Running Dead". Versión de lujo, remasterizada y única.

Una gota cae sobre mi mano y, por un segundo pienso que tal vez se ha puesto a llover y el recinto tiene goteras. Pero no, aquella gota no es más que una pequeñísima cantidad de baba que sale de la comisura de la boca de Edward, mientras esta se encuentra levemente abierta y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

Se oyen algunos aplausos y expresiones de sorpresa, mientras tanto el presentador le anuncia a Edward que es el afortunado primer fanático en tener aquella revista. Entonces, en cámara lenta y como si se tratara del objeto más preciado, acerca el maletín hasta él.

Por primera vez desde que comenzara el show, Edward suelta mi mano con rapidez, como si le estorbara y toma el maletín entre sus brazos con devoción. Lo abraza, apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho e, increíblemente, deja salir un chillido de emoción digno de cualquier mujer ante la posibilidad de ver a Chris Hemsworth* desnudo.

Por un momento, lo desconozco... Pero luego recuerdo que se trata de él.

Y en ese instante, pienso tres cosas. La primera: siempre supe que Edward era un fanático; pero me doy cuenta de que lo subestimé, ya que –y esto me lleva a la segunda conclusión- luego de casi cuatro años de relación, compruebo de primera mano su nivel de fanatismo…y me descoloca. Reacción que me deja frente a frente con el tercer punto, el que viene a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo en que él, el amor de mi vida, brinca como una nena abrazando el jodido maletín: amo a Edward, me digo. Lo amo y él me ama.

¿Qué importa un fanatismo desbordado? Yo lo sé, ya que también tengo mis momentos. No puedo ser tan egoísta. Incluso si sus gustos me aburren hasta el llanto. Pero, a fin de cuentas, nos une el amor. Y el amor todo lo puede.

¿Verdad?

.

.

**5 de Enero, 2013.**

**Él**

**.**

**.**

Miro fijamente a mi novia, tirada en la cama con su celular en una mano y comiéndose las uñas de la otra. Su vista está clavada en la pantalla de aquel pequeño aparato y, al parecer, aún no se da cuenta de mi presencia.

De pronto, se levanta, quedando sentada sobre los cojines. Sus ojos y boca se abren hasta quedar completamente redondos, en una muestra clara de sorpresa.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Anthony!¡No hagas eso, no te vayas con ella! —sus chillidos llenan la habitación mientras agarra el teléfono como si su vida dependiera de él. Sus labios tiemblan y pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a rodar por su cara. Lo admito, la preocupación me inunda por un segundo.

—¡Marie, debes ir por él! ¡Maldita sea, hazlo! ¡Si yo fuera tú, ya hubiera corrido a sus brazos! —De un minuto a otro sus lágrimas se convierten en gestos de ira, y ahora sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados. Un bufido nada femenino y unas cuentas maldiciones escapan de sus labios.

Estoy por soltar una inevitable risa y acercarme a ver qué sucede.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No! ¡Maldita autora, no puede dejar el capítulo ahí! ¡Necesito otra actualización! ¡Estúpido y sensual _fic_, arruinas mi vida!

Sin previo aviso y en un arranque de ¿ira?, el objeto negro vuela de su mano. Gira por el aire hasta, sin que pueda protegerme, dar de lleno en mi frente. Caigo al suelo, un tanto aturdido y con la frente dolorida, y lo último que recuerdo, son las maldiciones y bufidos de enojo de mi novia sobre nuestra cama. Segundos después, la puerta del baño cerrándose.

Al parecer, aún no nota mi presencia.

.

.

**20 de Enero, 2013**

**Ella**

**.**

**.**

Lo único que se escucha dentro del departamento es un continuo _clic_. Me quedo quieta en mi lugar junto a la puerta de entrada, mientras observo cómo sus dedos vuelan sobre las teclas del computador y su cabeza asiente una o dos veces, mirando a la pequeña cámara que posee el aparato.

De pronto, su risa retumba en el espacio y su torso se inclina hacia la pantalla. Cierro la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, con el fin de ver si nota mi presencia, pero su cuerpo no se perturba, ni sus ojos se mueven de lo que sea que está viendo.

—¿Irás al Comic Con en San Diego? —silencio—. Ah, hombre. Que mala suerte. ¿Yo? Eso planeo, estoy juntando dinero —silencio—. ¡Lo sé! Aún no puedo creer que lo tenga en mis manos… ¿Qué? ¡Ya quisieras! … Ajá ¡No!... Lo sé, soy un bastardo afortunado. –Su risa vuelve a escucharse, y me pregunto seriamente si mi novio tiene algún trastorno bipolar.

¿Primero, se llama bastardo y, luego, se ríe? ¿Quién demonios hace eso?

—Espera, tengo otra llamada –lo veo mover el cursor en la pantalla y, unos segundos después, hablar nuevamente. Sólo que… Ok, no sé qué rayos está diciendo.

—¿_Olá?… Sim, sou eu. Muito obrigado… ¿Oh? Não, meu Português não é muito bom, eu aprendi em uma viagem. ¡Claro! Podemos falar quando quiser. ¿Único? Não, não realment ... ¿Olá? ¿Olá? Ela me cortou… _

Él…estaba…hablando…portugués. Porque estoy casi cien por ciento segura de que eso era portugués. Y yo lo sé bien, ya que Anthony dijo un par de frases en ese idioma en la penúltima película y…Oh, por Dios. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Edward sigue mirando fijamente la pantalla durante unos segundos, para luego encogerse de hombros y disponerse a retomar lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

Por lo que, antes de perder definitivamente cualquier posibilidad de hablar, lo detengo.

—¡Edward! –da un pequeño salto sobre la silla y se gira hasta observarme. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro y, dejando sobre la mesa los audífonos que llevaba –los que recién noto, por cierto- se acerca hasta donde estoy. Me toma por la cintura, y me da un suave beso en los labios. Todo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Bella! Qué bueno que has llegado, ¡no sabes el día que he tenido! Alguien subió un video de Diciembre a la- —corto lo que sea que está a punto de decirme poniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios. Antes que todo, necesito que me explique qué rayos es lo que acaba de suceder y porqué ahora tengo un novio bilingüe.

—Espera un segundo, primero ¿puedes explicarme qué estabas haciendo? Y ¿Desde cuándo hablas… portugués? Porque creo que eso era portugués, ¿verdad?

—Sip. Eso era portugués –sus manos dejan mi cintura y una de ellas se dirige hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, dónde comienza a jugar con su cabello. Me mira un tanto avergonzado y sonrojado. Es tan tierno.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que… Hace un tiempo, antes de conocerte…Creo que tenía unos dieciséis, fui a una Isla en Brasil con mi familia, así que tuve que aprender a hab…

—¿Isla? ¿En Brasil? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Una Isla cómo a la que Anthony llevó a Marie en su luna de miel? ¿Cómo Isla Elizabeth?

—¿Isla, qué? Bella ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? –una mirada de confusión se instala en su rostro, me observa con sus ojos muy abiertos y las cejas juntándose sobre la mitad de su frente. ¿De verdad no sabe de lo que hablo?

—¡Isla Elizabeth, Edward! ¿No lo recuerdas? Aparece en la cuarta película, cuando por fin tienen una boda maravillosa y luego se van de luna de miel. Ya sabes… Las plumas, el cabecero…—dejo volando la última palabra en el aire, hasta que veo como la chispa de comprensión brilla en sus ojos. Asiente una vez, rodando sus ojos y mirándome como la fan loca que soy.

—Ok, lo que tú digas. Pero sí, algo así. La cosa es que tuve que aprender portugués y aún recuerdo un poco. ¿Tengo una lengua versátil, sabes? –me mira con ojos ardientes, y por un minuto siento que estoy a punto de llevarlo al dormitorio y comprobar una vez más la versatilidad de su lengua. Pero me resisto, recordando algo de lo que dijo en su conversación.

—¿Edward? —remuevo mi torso, intentando poner algo de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Su respuesta en su sonido amortiguado por la piel de mi cuello, la que parece querer devorar.

Joder, justo ahí… Estoy a un milímetro de entregarme completamente, pero ¡mierda, tengo que saber de qué hablaba!

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué? —hace un pequeño puchero, sin dejar de acariciar el contorno de mis senos. Malditas manos adictivas que tienen el poder de desconcentrarme.

—¿A qué te referías con juntar dinero para San Diego? —sus manos se detienen.

—Es donde se realiza la Comic-Con, Bella. Sabes que voy todos los años y…

—¡Llévame contigo!

—¿Ah? —frunce el ceño—. Pero… creí que no te gustaba ir conmigo a ese tipo de cosas.

—Bueno, sí. Pero la Comic-Con es una excepción ¡Además hay muchos rumores que dicen que Roberto y Cristina irán a promocionar sus nuevas películas! Sé que son solo rumores, pero ¡son los protagonistas de la Saga! ¡Tengo que verlos, Edward! Los años anteriores nunca pude estar ahí, esta es mi última oportunidad.

—¿Quién mierda es Roberto? —murmura—. Oh, es el tipo con la nariz torcida al que dijiste que me parezco…

—¡Su nariz es perfecta! —ríe—. ¡Y no te atrevas a decir nada de Cristina!

—No iba a hacerlo. Es verdad que tiene tetas pequeñas, pero tiene un buen trasero. Creo que en eso tú y ella se parecen.

—¡Típico comentario de hombre! —río—. Pero, sí. Es cierto. Aunque el mío es mucho mejor —asiente, poniendo sus manos sobre mis nalgas y dando un apretón suave.

—Mucho, mucho mejor…—comienza a besar mi cuello nuevamente.

Mmm. Creo que estábamos conversando algo importante. Esperen…Creo que lo olvidé. Maldito novio delicioso y sus distracciones.

.

**Dos minutos después…**

.

—Justo ahí... —su lengua pasa suavemente por la curva de mi mentón, dejando un beso húmedo. Y en ese momento recuerdo aquello que estaba por preguntarle.

—Edward, ¿con quién hablabas?

—¿Uhm? —no despega su boca de mi clavícula y parece no hacerme caso.

—La persona con la que hablabas en portugués. ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos internacionales? —ahora sí me presta atención, observándome directamente y…sonrojándose con más fuerza que antes. Sé que cuando se le ponen las mejillas rosadas es porque está avergonzando. O excitado. Creo que esta sería la primera opción…o una mezcla de ambas.

—¡Oh, eso! Lo que pasa es que alguien nos grabó.

—¿Nos grabó? –siento mis ojos abrirse con desmesura ante sus palabras. ¿Grabar? ¿Grabar, qué?  
Por favor que no sea aquella ocasión en que nos bajó el amor en el ascensor del edificio...

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dieron el cómic? —su cara parece resplandecer ante el simple recuerdo de aquella ocasión. Suspiro, asintiendo. Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Bueno, lo que sucede es que alguien grabó lo afortunado que fui y ahora estoy en todas las páginas de fans de The Running Dead.

Me mira con una sonrisa ancha, sus ojos brillando y los brazos en alto en signo de felicidad.  
No sé qué pensar. Eso quiere decir que ¿mi novio es algo así como una celebridad? ¿En…? ¡¿En serio?!

—¿Eres famoso? —impresionada, siento mi boca abrirse más que Steven Tyler* al cantar. Pero entiéndanme, no todos los días tu novio es famoso. Aunque sea sólo en el mundo de los nerds.

—Algo así —ríe, encogiéndose de hombros y mirándome a través de sus pestañas con un gesto avergonzado—. La chica que me acaba de llamar...

—¿Chica?

—Eh, sí. Al parecer suele comentar los capítulos de la serie en esta página de Facebook que...

Mi vista parece nublarse de rojo. Él es mío. Es que ¿ahora que es relativamente conocido, mujeres lo llaman de todo el mundo? Gruño. Creo que esto de la fama ya no me parece tan entretenido...

.

.

**Miércoles 13 de Febrero, 2013.**

**7:25 pm**

**Ella**

**.**

**.**

Me siento sobre el sillón suavemente, calculando cada uno de mis movimientos, esperando no 'enfurecer a la fiera' antes de tiempo.

—Edward.

Su atención sigue puesta en la pantalla. Una mano permanece sobre su rodilla y la otra envuelve una lata de Coca Cola, que lleva a su boca cada pocos momentos. Sorbe, dos veces seguidas, y mis ojos se detienen por un momento en como su manzana de Adán sube y baja con cada trago.

Uh.

Mientras lo sigo observando como una psicópata –es inevitable no hacerlo-, su vista nunca deja la pantalla, ni parece que se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia.

Acerco mi cuerpo un poco más, tratando de que mi brazo roce el suyo suavemente y, tal vez así, al fin me note. Pero nada ocurre, por el contrario, sus ojos no se despegan de los zombis en la pantalla y de como la sangre vuela por todos lados. Algo grotesco, a mi parecer.

Doy el siguiente paso. El dedo índice de mi mano se dirige hasta su antebrazo y presiono suavemente la yema contra su piel, esperando alguna mínima reacción. Nada. Lo hago de nuevo, esta vez un poco más profundo. Y otra vez, nada.

Decido tomar medidas más drásticas.

Dejo caer mi mano sobre la parte frontal de su pantalón y aprieto, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ahora sus ojos se dirijan hacia abajo. Su mirada sube desde mis dedos hasta mi estómago, más y más arriba, quedándose un par de segundos más en mis senos. Relame sus labios y por fin, estamos cara a cara. Bato mis pestañas suavemente en un intento de ser coqueta, sin dejar de masajear el lugar en el que mi mano se encuentra.

Todo sea por la Saga. Y por Anthony.

Ah, también por pasar un bonito día en pareja. Sí, por supuesto. Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¿Amor? ¿Sabes que se celebra el jueves? —incapaz de hablar, simplemente niega con la cabeza y traga profundamente. Sus ojos tratan de no dejar los míos, pero es imposible no ver como su mirada se fija cada pocos segundos en mi mano puesta sobre su "amigo". Lo tengo en mis manos, literalmente.

—El jueves es San Valentín, cariño. Deberíamos hacer algo juntos, ¿no crees? —ahora su cabeza se mueve de arriba a abajo, asintiendo ante mis palabras. —Vale, porque había pensado en que podríamos hacer algo como ¿ir al cine? —frunce el ceño—. No sé si recuerdas, pero creo que te comenté que habría una función especial por el día del amor. ¿No sería fantástico poder ver la película de nuevo? —sonreí—. La idea del evento es ir disfraz-

Sin previo aviso, mi mano ya no está sobre su pantalón, si no que da de lleno contra la tela del sofá. Edward, se encuentra parado frente a mí, mirándome con las cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados.

—¿Al cine?

Asiento.

—¿A ver… —hace un gesto de comillas con los dedos—…la película? —vuelvo a asentir—. ¿Otra vez? ¡Ya la has visto unas diez veces! ¡Me niego, Bella!

Uh, oh. Esto no está saliendo como lo pensé. Una parte de mi cabeza está gritando "Aborten, aborten", pero no puedo hacerlo cuando la visión de ver la película por última vez en pantalla grande, está en el horizonte. Es el panorama perfecto.

—¿Te niegas? ¡Edward! Vamos, ambos sabemos que será divertido. Y romántico. Es mi película favorita, ¿qué mejor que verla en el día del amor? — sonrío, con lo que planeo sea mi expresión más inocente —. ¡Con mi lindo novio! —añado, para efectos dramáticos. Junto mis labios en un puchero suave, tratando de ablandar su corazón y lograr mi cometido.

Se pasa una mano por la cara, mientras niega para sí mismo y murmura algo en voz baja. Luego, se acuclilla frente a mí y toma mis manos suavemente entre las suyas. Sus pulgares forman patrones circulares sobre el dorso de mis manos y sus ojos miran directamente a los míos.

—Bella, amor ¿podríamos quedarnos aquí? La verdad es que no quiero caer en los clichés comerciales de salir, gastar dinero innecesario y todo por algo que las empresas han creado. Sabes que nunca lo he hecho, porque ese no es amor para mí. Además, tú nunca le has puesto mucha atención. —Las palabras de Edward retumban en mi cabeza, pero mi lado "fan" sigue siendo más fuerte y comienzo a negar con rapidez. Abro la boca para rebatirlo, pero no me deja hablar, sino que es él quien continúa—. Mira, sé que quieres ir a ver esa película del demon…—se detiene—…esa película. Pero tienes los DVD's y puedes verla cuando quieras, no tiene que ser justo éste sábado. Podemos quedarnos aquí, acurrucados en el sillón ¿Eh? Incluso puedo abrazarte más e intentar ser romántico —se rasca la nuca—. De hecho, si quieres, podemos comprar helado de chocolate. Sé que es tu favorito —me guiña—. Ese día comienza la nueva temporada de "The Running Dead" y que mejor panoram...-

Su verborrea de palabras se detiene cuando ve mi mirada. Enojada. Fulminante. Asesina.

Él… ¿quiere que nos quedemos aquí por esa estúpida cosa? ¿En serio? ¡Este hombre es imposible!

Me levanto y quito mis manos de las suyas de un tirón. Edward cae hacia atrás sin posibilidad de afirmarse, y me mira con la boca abierta y los ojos con un poco de miedo, desde el piso.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo, Edward? ¡Me vienes con ese discurso barato de la comercialidad cuando todo lo que quieres es quedarte en casa a ver esa estúpida serie! ¡Eres un egoísta! Solo estás pensando en ti y en tus estúpidos gustos, mientras intento buscar algo para que pasemos una linda tarde.

—¿Viendo tu película? —murmura—. ¡Qué casualidad!

—No es mi culpa que ninguno de tus gustos califique como apropiado para pasar un día en pareja.

—Sí, como no. Bella, sabes que tengo razón. Tu amada Saga ya se acabó y mi rol de dama de compañía terminó. Así que, tú decides: te quedas conmigo y pasamos el día juntos o tendrás que ir sola.

—¡Uy! ¡Estoy harta de verme desplazada por esas…cosas, feas y deformes! Las prefieres a ellas antes que a mí, tu novia, una mujer real y mucho más bonita. Ojalá fueras más como Anthony. Él sí es un hombre considerado y perfecto. ¡Ojalá él fuera mi novio! Estoy segura de que jamás haría algo como eso.

Y ese es el momento, el segundo en que sus ojos refulgen de furia, sus cejas se juntan casi pareciendo una sola sobre su frente y sus manos se convierten en puños. Está enojado, muy muy enojado.

¡Ops!

.

.

**Él**

**.**

**.**

—¿Más como Anthony? —me pongo de pie—. ¡¿Más como Anthony?! —suelto una risa—. No sé si en algún minuto de tu perfecto mundito te has dado cuenta de que ¡he tenido que soportar horas! –estallo—. ¡Horas entre mujeres histéricas, lloronas y gritonas! He estado sentado durante horas en el suelo a las afueras de un cine, con el culo adormecido y la espalda torcida, mientras tú te ríes con las demás brujas y hablas de lo maravilloso que es Anthony y de cuanto lo amas. ¡Blah! —hago un gesto de asco—. ¿Y después? ¿Sabes qué pasa después? –sonrío—. ¡La tortura sigue dentro de la sala! Porque tengo que estar sentado dos fastidiosas, agonizantes y asquerosas horas frente a la pantalla, viendo la película más horrible hecha en la historia del cine ¡y escuchando como lloriqueas y le pides al estúpido vampiro dueño de un Volvo que sea el padre de tus hijos híbridos!

Respiro con fuerza, mis manos empuñadas a los lados de mi cuerpo y el rostro caliente por la ira. Bella iguala mi condición, solo que más roja que un tomate.

—¿Y me lo agradeces? ¡No! Nadie se acuerda de que Edward, tu novio, ¡sí, yo! ¡Edward ha tenido que soportar cada maldito segundo de eso!

—Entonces, dime ¿por qué mierda lo hacías si era tan insoportable para el gran y maduro Edward? ¿Eh?

—Por la misma razón que todo hombre le da en el gusto a una mujer. ¿Sabes cuál es? ¡Por conveniencia! Al menos entonces el sexo era algo decente. — Ok, la parte del sexo no es del todo cierta… Es decir, creo que el sexo con Bella es el mejor que he tenido en mi corta vida. Pero no se lo diré, ya que un cumplido de esos sólo la incentivaría y ¡tengo que ganar esta batalla, señores!

Bella me observa con un gesto de indignación en su rostro. Abre la boca para responder, pero nada alcanza a salir de ella, ya que sigo hablando.

—¡Y eso no es todo! ¿Sabes que hace esta situación aún más patética? –siento mi impulso rebelde ganar más fuerza a medida que el enojo aumenta—. Que me comparas con ese…chupasangre. Tu maravilloso y perfecto vampiro, ¡que ni siquiera existe! —río, sin un rastro de humor—. ¡Deja de vivir en una fantasía, Bella! ¡Deja de ser una pendeja egoísta y crece de una puta vez! Veamos si de esa forma valoras lo que tienes, antes de que, ¿quién sabe? Quizás me aburra de ti y encuentre a alguien, digamos, más adulta y con gustos más inteligentes. ¡Una mujer, no una niñita!  
**  
**Mi respiración está agitada y el pulso golpeándome las arterias, pero me siento algo más relajado. Espero su defensiva, la que luego de unos segundos en que sólo nos observamos, no llega.

En su lugar, ocurren tres cosas.

La primera es que Bella sonríe. Es una sonrisa mínima que poco a poco comienza a temblar, porque sus rosados labios forman un pequeño puchero. Luego, una pequeña lágrima resbala por su mejilla derecha. Ella la seca de un manotón antes de que esta llegue al final de su rostro. Y, por último, lo que sucede después… Bueno, digamos que debí esperármelo luego de haber dicho todo eso.

—Bueno –su voz se quiebra al final de la palabra—. Ya que soy tan infantil, pendeja y egoísta, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Te haré las cosas más fáciles y te dejaré libre para que encuentres a la mujer que quieres —suspira—. Se acabó.

—¿Es en serio? –sonrío, esperando aliviar un poco la tensión. ¡Debe estar bromeando! Por suerte nuestras peleas nunca duran tanto y confío en que, después de todo, ella me sonreirá de vuelta. Claro, después de fulminarme con la mirada por unos cuántos minutos más e irse al cuarto dando un portazo tan fuerte que sacudirá las paredes. La tortura seguirá al llegar la hora de dormir, cuando se lance sobre la cama en uno de sus pequeños conjuntos de ropa interior, enfundada en una de mis camisetas blancas o -inserte un Edward rodando por el piso-, lo haga completamente desnuda. Esa última opción suele tomar cada vez en que de verdad está cabreada hasta los tobillos.

Pero pasan los segundos y ella sigue allí, poniéndose cada vez más colorada, frunciendo ceño y labios con tanta fuerza, que pienso van a hundirse en su cara.

Suelta un suspiro largo, algo tembloroso y susurra.

—Me marcharé de tu vida, Edward. Será como si nunca hubiese existido…

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Esa es la frase de una de tus películas! –río con fuerza, algo nervioso pero sin llegar a tomar en serio su amenaza—. Vamos, Bella. Ambos sabemos que, en realidad, estás haciendo un berrinche. Así que, ¿puedes terminar con el melodrama de una vez y ahorrarme el mal rato?

Su rostro aún guarda ese rastro de pena que está debilitando lentamente mi anterior sentimiento de enojo. Pero reconozco una chispa de cabreo monumental en sus ojos. Oh, mierda…

—Puedo ser una melodramática, eso es verdad. Lo reconozco. Puede que tenga gustos que, según tú, son inmaduros o infantiles. Y también puede que muchas veces haya tomado más en cuenta mis intereses que los tuyos, por lo cuál te pido disculpas. ¿Pero sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo? –me cruzo de brazos, intentando mantener intacta mi posición de "me importa una mierda". Pero en el fondo estoy empezando a cagarme de susto, porque una Bella enojada se las trae y hace cinco segundos la chispa de comprensión se había encendido en mi interior.

Me había pasado de la raya. Más bien, la había cagado.

—Mientras tú dices que hacías todo eso con un interés egoísta, teniendo que soportar a la bruja de tu novia solamente para poder echarte un polvo, ¿cómo fue que dijiste? ¿Decente? —suspira—. Todas y cada una de las cosas que yo hecho por ti, han sido por amor.

¡Paf! Eso no me lo esperaba. Habría preferido una bofetada o alguno de esos pellizcos dolorosos en uno de mis pezones. Ese fue un golpe bajo y la manera más eficaz de hacerme sentir mal.

Acto seguido a sus palabras, Bella toma su teléfono celular, lo guarda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, ofreciéndome un erguido dedo medio, se marcha por la puerta de la sala, haciéndola sonar tras ella.

Jo-der.

**.**

**.**

**Jueves 14 de Febrero, 2013.**

**1:15 am**

**Ella**

**.**

**.**

_"El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parece imposible…" (1)_

La voz de Marie llega suavemente a mí desde la pantalla del televisor.

No podía ser más cierto. Las horas habían transcurrido y con ellas, se cumplía medio día. El tiempo exacto que llevaba sin hablar con Edward.

Había ignorado cada una de sus llamadas. Jamás habíamos pasado tanto tiempo incomunicados. Ni siquiera cuando le extrajeron las muelas del juicio y tuvo prohibido hablar por más de veinticuatro horas. Apenas la hinchazón en su mejilla izquierda hubo desaparecido casi por completo, su boca comenzó a acariciar la mía deliciosamente y, posteriormente, ingerir la porción de papas fritas más grande que pudimos encontrar en el local de comida rápida más cercano. Entre bocado y bocado, me relató con lujo de detalles el maravilloso espectáculo que fue para él presenciar la intervención en sus encías.

Déjenselo a un fanático de las cosas Gore para que disfrute de ir al dentista.

No, señoras y señores, Edward Cullen jamás aguantaría mantener la boca cerrada. Era una de las partes de su cuerpo más activa. Ok, bueno, también su…

No. No vayas por ahí, Bella.

Suspiro, hundiendo mi cara contra el cojín del sillón. Maldito Edward y su cuerpo. Un buen cuerpo, vaya que sí. A pesar de ser un completo nerd en otros aspectos, Edward sí que sabía cómo mantener y usar todo lo que Dios le había otorgado.

Pero volviendo al tema de su boca… Su hermosa, contorneada y bien entrenada boca…La misma boca que dijo todas aquellas palabras que me partieron el corazón.

Mi corazón pisoteado y herido... Dejado por muerto.

_"Era como si existiera un agujero en mi pecho…"(2)_

Siempre que recordaba o, en este caso, oía aquella frase de mi libro favorito, su respectiva película –también una de mis favoritas, la que veía ahora y a través de la cual conocí a Edward-, no podía evitar comenzar a llorar como una nena pequeña a la que le habían decapitado su Barbie preferida.

Sí, eso también me sucedió. Pero es otra historia.

Así, con mi mente en Marie y su dolor tan parecido al mío, me dispuse a hundir nuevamente mi cabeza en el tibio cojín y seguir llorando…

—¡Joder, Bella! ¡Estás empapando de mocos mi sillón! —…sobre la alfombra.

—¡Alice! –grito con la mitad de mi rostro pegado al piso de su departamento—. ¡Me arrojaste al suelo!

—Sí, eso hice –sacude con rapidez el cojín que hace unos segundos estaba bajo mi mejilla. Sus pequeñas manos dan manotazos cortos contra la tela y su rostro está arrugado en una mueca que, en otro momento, me habría hecho reír.

¡Pero la maldita me había dejado caer!

—Eres una pésima amiga –murmuro, quedando acostada sobre mi espalda—. ¡Déjame en paz!

—¡No, Bella! –responde, poniendo el cojín en su respectivo sitio y acercándose a mi lado. Mira hacia abajo, donde me encuentro desparramada—. He dejado que te hundas en tu miseria durante un día. Y eso, querida, es mucho. Incluso para ti.

—Duele, Alice…—suspiro, cerrando mis ojos—. _"Su ausencia está donde quiera que miro…"_ _(3)_

—¿Bella? –abro un ojo y la observo. Demonios, veo borroso y no creo que se deba solamente a las lágrimas. Lo único que faltaría para completar el plato de la mala suerte, es que necesite usar lentes.

—¿Mmm?

—Deja de actuar como Marie. No eres ella, ¿lo sabes? –la miro feo. Pero en vez de lucir arrepentida por sus palabras crueles, comienza a reír.

—Eres una perra insensible.

—Puede ser, de vez en cuando. Reconozco que no soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo. Pero justo en este momento… Oh, amiga mía, déjame decirte que la imagen que veo de ti es un poco cómica.

—Es una tragedia –me lamento. ¡¿Es que la muy bruta no se da cuenta?! Rayos, con amigas como ella, no necesito enemigas.

—Ok, considerando el hecho de que Edward y tú jamás habían discutido con esta magnitud de daños… Sí, es algo así como el episodio tragicómico de una serie que veo hace años.

Enfurruñada, arrojo un brazo encima de mis ojos, bloqueando de mi visión su pequeña cara de duende riéndose a mi costa. Al cabo de unos minutos, su risa comienza a decrecer. Quizás se ha aburrido de burlarse o se está ahogando lentamente con su propia lengua.

—Ya, vale. Ponte de pie –niego, aún sin mirarla—. ¿Bella? ¿Por fis?

La observo entre los dedos de mi mano. Me sonríe con lo que parece dulzura… Sospechoso viniendo de ella.

—¿Me darás algo a cambio? –entrecierra los ojos. Sus labios tiritan con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que te dé algo a cambio para levantarte desde el suelo de mi departamento?

—Soy tu refugiada, es tu deber como… ¿anfitriona? Sí, eso. Tienes que brindarme abrigo y protección. Y golosinas.

—¡Já! Eres una…—ríe—. Ok, trato hecho –estira su mano hacia mí—. ¿Ben and Jerry's?

—De chocolate.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Por quién me tomas? –una expresión de fingido horror cubre su rostro.

—Y también Oreos.

Asiente, guiñándome un ojo. Los míos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Alice, de verdad me quieres…—susurro.

Me mira fijamente, con el rostro serio.

—Ok, toma mi mano y ponte de pie antes de que me arroje sobre ti y te manosee las tetas.

Río, sin poder evitarlo –Alice tiene esa facilidad de lograrlo– y estrecho su palma con la mía. Acto seguido, ella va en busca de un exquisito pote de helado y ambas nos sentamos en el mismo sillón que había servido como mi pañuelo de lágrimas desde mi pelea con Edward.

—¿Bw-ella?

—¿Mmm? –me echo una cucharada monstruosa de helado a la boca.

Da un lametón largo y lento a su cuchara. Demonios, ¿por qué Alice tiene que hacer casi todo de una forma obscena?

—Apuesto a que imaginas que esa cuchara es Anthony —me señala con su mentón.

—¿Es lo que estás imaginando tú? ¿Qué esa cuchara es Jackson?

—Oh, sí. El rubio y misterioso hermano de Anthony –gime—. Créeme cada vez que le doy un lametón, lo que veo no es una cuchara. Es el largo, frío y amplio…

Grito con fuerza, riendo.

—…torso de Jackson. Joder, Bella. ¿Te tragaste el helado?

Sigo riendo. Puta madre, como duelen mis encías.

—¡Ouch! Zí. Y me modí la dengua.

Hace un gesto de asco con la boca.

—Bella, tienes veintidós y aún no aprendes dos simples reglas: si no estás lista, no tragues. Y número dos…

—…no lo muerdas –ruedo mis ojos ante su broma sucia—. Cochina, estúpida.

—No es mi culpa que tengas una mente de alcantarilla.

—Sí, como no. Mira quién habla.

Seguimos mirando la televisión. La película ya está por terminar y aunque el buen humor de Alice había logrado levantar la nube gris que me seguía desde el día anterior, esta vuelve a cubrirme al ver aquellas escenas que me parten el alma.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—Esto es algo serio, mírame.

Lo hago. Me sonríe y acaricia mi hombro con suavidad.

—Tienes que hacer algo al respecto, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Yo? —frunzo el ceño ante su asentimiento—. Alice, fue él quien estropeó todo.

—¿Estás segura?

—¡Sí! ¡Me dijo unas cosas horribles! Y me hizo sentir como la mierda.

—¿Tú no tuviste nada que ver en la forma en que reaccionó? –entrecierro mis ojos en su dirección—. Deja de hacerte la intimidante y piensa en lo que te estoy preguntando.

Lo hago. Un largo rato. Tan largo, que lo que queda de helado se derrite en el envase.  
Y mientras veo como mis personajes favoritos se besan con pasión en el rencuentro de la historia, pienso en lo mucho que anhelo que esos fuésemos Edward y yo.

¡Maldita Alice! Las cosas toman una nueva perspectiva luego de haberlas meditado con tranquilidad y, bueno, una gran cuota de honestidad y autocrítica.

—¿Y ahora, lo sabes?

—Tengo que hacer algo al respecto, Alice —me lamento.

—¡Esa es mi chica! ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Miro hacia la mesita de centro, donde, en medio de un montón de pañuelos higiénicos usados, comida chatarra, una botella de cerveza y otros utensilios propios del Kit de Emergencias "Deprimida post-discusión con tu novio", está la respuesta.

La ampolleta de la astucia se enciende en mi cerebro, junto a una alarma que grita "¡Ya era hora!". Es cierto, me había estado comportando como una estúpida.

Sonrío, entretejiendo los hilos de mi plan.

—Sí, Alice. Tengo una idea estupenda.

.

.

**Miércoles 13 de Febrero, 2013.**

**7:30 pm**

**Él**

**.**

**.**

Siento el azote de la puerta y el caos se desata. Bueno, el caos en mi cabeza. ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?

Suspiro y simplemente niego para mí, mientras me dirijo hacia el sofá nuevamente. Aprovechando la soledad del departamento, subo los pies sobre la mesa de centro y pongo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza, en aquella pose de absoluto relajo y libertad.

Me acomodo sobre el sillón, dando un suspiro de placer. Y sin ningún rastro de femineidad por alguna parte, dejo que todo mi cuerpo se relaje. Vale, puede que haya dejado salir uno que otro gas de dudosa procedencia.

Suspiro. Que agradable es sentirse libre. Tengo que saber entregarme al relajo y disfrutar mi tarde. Después de todo, volvería. Bella siempre vuelve a mí.

.

.

**Horas después**

.

.

**Jueves 14 de Febrero, 2013.**

**2:30 am**

.

**.**

Paso las manos por mi cabello, en lo que siento, es quizás la millonésima vez. Mis pies me llevan de un lado al otro de nuestra pequeña casa, mientras miro el reloj una y otra vez.

Salió de aquí hace horas y ya son más de las dos de la mañana. Estoy a punto de salir corriendo a la estación de policía más cercana ¿Dónde demonios está?

Vuelvo a marcar su número en mi teléfono, presionando las teclas con furia y llevando el aparato a mi oído cuando la pantalla dice que la llamada ha conectado. La línea suena y suena, mientras los nervios siguen dominándome.

¿La única cosa que se llevó es su celular, y no es capaz de contestarlo?

"_Hola, soy Bella. En este momento no puedo atenderte, pero si dejas un men-"_

Corto la llamada antes de volver a escuchar el mismo mensaje por una millonésima vez. Mi estómago ruge y yo junto con él. La extraña y a su comida. Ambos lo hacemos.

Bella lleva desaparecida horas y mi vida ya se siente un caos.

¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si mientras caminaba de vuelta a mis brazos la secuestraron? ¿Y si llamarán para pedir rescate? ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero?

Oh, Dios. Si le pasa algo por mi culpa…

_*A taste for blood won't hold them back, with nails that cut like razors…_

Un teléfono está sonando…

_We need a place, somewhere to hide, where they won't think to go inside…_

¡Mi teléfono está sonando! ¿Y si son los secuestradores? Oh, por Dios. Ahora sí que estoy frito. Pero debo al menos hacer el intento. Por Bella. Sí, por ella.

Con manos temblorosas tomo el teléfono y doy al botón verde de contestar. Aquí vamos.

—¿Aló?

—_Acabas de perder lo que más querías –_una voz ronca sale del auricular y por un instante creo que estoy por hacerme pipí en los pantalones. ¡Alguien tiene a Bella!

—Oh, por favor, ¡no la mates! Sé que es un poco histérica y gritona, pero yo la amo. Pagaré lo que sea, ¿cuánto quieres? La verdad no tengo mucho, pero si quieres puedo pagar de otra manera…—mi voz parece ir a mil por minuto, mientras mi cabeza se desespera tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

—¿Matarla? –la voz vuelve a hablar por el auricular, esta vez, con tono de sorpresa. Esperen, yo conozco esa voz…

—¿Jasper?

—¿De qué otra manera me puedes pagar, querido _Eddie_? –gruño ante sus palabras y la risa burlona que se escucha a través del teléfono. Maldito imbécil, acaba de darme el susto de mi vida.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, pendejo?!

—¡No lo sé! —ríe con fuerza—. Estaba pensando en esta película de policías que vi el otro día y me dije ¿por qué no poner en práctica mis dotes de mafioso?

—¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para tus payasadas Jasper –vuelvo a dejar caer mi trasero sobre el sillón y a observar el reloj en mi muñeca. Los minutos pasan y pasan, y sigo sin saber nada de su paradero.

—Alice acaba de llamarme compañero, la has cagado enormemente –deja salir un suspiro pesado y, por su tono de voz, sé que está preocupado. Centro mi atención en el pequeño detalle del llamado de su novia. Por supuesto Bella iría a refugiarse con su mejor amiga.

—¿Bella está con Alice? ¿Está bien? No está herida ¿verdad? –dejo salir las palabras a borbotones, mientras el sudor recorre mi frente. Una parte de mí no tiene claro si el saber que está con Alice es bueno o no. Ese pequeño intento de ser humano puede ser una perra cuando se lo propone.

—Ella está bien. Bueno, al menos físicamente –la última parte sale en un susurro, trago saliva con fuerza.

—¿Está muy enojada?

—Oh, sí…Como un gatito luego de un baño –su risa resuena contra mi oído. En otro momento le habría encontrado la gracia, pero ahora ningún sonido alegre podría salir de mis labios.

Ante mi silencio, Jasper continúa.

—Ok. Está muy dolida, Edward. Alice dice que llegó destrozada al departamento y que, incluso, amenazó con cortarte _tú-sabes-que_ y dársela a los "_monstruos come hombres que tanto admira". _Sus palabras, no mías. —Por instinto mi mano cae sobre mi pantalón en un intento de proteger mi hombría. Aún a kilómetros de distancia y sin que pueda verla, la imagen mental de una Bella enojada y dispuesta a cortar _aquello _de mí, me produce escalofríos y un miedo aterrador. Creo que tendré que dormir con la luz prendida y un ojo abierto esta noche.

—La cagué ¿no es cierto?

—Hasta el infinito y más allá compañero –suspiro nuevamente, pasando mi mano libre sobre mi cabello y tirando suavemente de unas cuantas hebras. —Intenta encontrarle el lado positivo. Al menos ahora no tienes que lidiar con toda la parafernalia del día del amor y la mierda. Alice se entusiasmó con ir a un evento para parejas y ahora quiere que me ponga una peluca rubia por un tal Jackson, que por cierto, no sé quién mierda es… Mis opciones son esa o vestirme como un cowboy. Estoy frito, juro qu-

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? –le interrumpo, aunque, francamente la pregunta es más para mí que para alguien más, pero aun así, Jasper responde.

—No lo sé Edward, pero sea lo que sea, no puede involucrar sujetos muertos…

_Sujetos muertos._

_Sujetos muertos._

_Sujetos…_

…_muertos._

Y como si fuera una película de dibujos animados, una ampolleta se prende sobre mi cabeza. Porque señoras y señores, Edward Cullen acaba de tener una idea.

—Oh, Jasper, por supuesto que involucrará sujetos muertos. Y tú me ayudarás en ello.

—Espera, ¿qué? Edward, ¿acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? Bella está eno—detengo su diálogo antes de que termine dándome un discurso sobre qué es lo primordial en mi vida y cómo Bella es mucho más importante que una serie de televisión. Cosa que ya sé, por supuesto. Solamente había cometido el error de confundir mis prioridades. Mi Bella es más importante que todo e iba a demostrárselo.

—Solo calla y escúchame. Esto es lo que haremos…

.

.

**Jueves 14 de Febrero, 2013.**

**2:00 pm**

**Ella**

**.**

**.**

Luego de comentarle mi plan a Alice, dormí lo que restaba de noche… Hasta la una de la tarde. La siesta más larga de mi vida.

Después de darme una merecida y necesaria ducha, convencí a Alice de que ordenáramos algo de comer. Mi momento emo ya había terminado y ahora mi cuerpo me pasaba la cuenta el no haber comido algo desde el día anterior. ¡Necesitaba calorías!

El sofá de su departamento pasó de ser pañuelo de lágrimas y cama, a una base de estrategias de guerra. El objetivo: arreglar las cosas con Edward. Necesito pensar muy bien hasta el último detalle de mi idea y mi pequeña partner es la persona indicada para ayudarme.

—Vale. Entonces, ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer?

—¡Sif!—murmuro en medio de un trozo de pizza. —Nezezito…—mastico y trago—… que me prestes algunas cosas.

—¿Tienes una foto o algo que me muestres? Para hacerme una idea…

—Alice, no hay que ser genio. ¿Nunca has visto una de esas películas? —me mira fijamente—. Uh, ok. Préstame mi teléfono —señalo el extremo de la mesita de centro que está más cerca de ella.

—¿Dónde mierda está tu teléfono? —mira hacia todos lados hasta que lo encuentra en medio de papeles y envases de helado. Lo toma, haciendo un gesto de asco—. Demonios, Bella. Eres una cochina.

—¿Qué? Son solo papel higiénico y una que otra basurita.

—¡Papel con tus mocos! —sostiene el aparatito con las puntas de sus dedos y lo arroja cerca de mis piernas. —Tendrás que limpiar.

—Sí, mami. Si quieres incluso usaré Poett* o lo que sea.

La pantalla brilla con las alertas recibidas por el teléfono. "Edward: diez llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes de texto." Mi corazón se hincha de ternura, gritando que lo llame de inmediato…

Sin embargo, procedo a Googlear con toda la rapidez que la conexión me permite, hasta encontrar mi objetivo. Bendito Internet Móvil.

—Mmm. Puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas…—me mira brevemente, volviendo a estudiar la imagen. Suelta una risa. — El resto tendrás que conseguirlo en una juguetería.

—De lo demás me encargo yo. Edward tiene algunas cosas en el departamento que podrían servir.

—A veces olvido lo nerd que es ese tipo.

—Bueno, es mi nerd —siento una necesidad de defender lo que es mío, mezclada con una extraña dosis de ternura al pensar en Edward y el amor que tiene por su colección de rarezas.—Así que ahora cierra el pico y ayúdame en esto, que solamente tengo algunas horas.

.

.

**Jueves 14 de Febrero, 2013.**

**6:00 pm  
**  
**Él**

**.**

**.**

Voy a matar a Jasper.

Ya sé que no fue él quien me dio la idea, pero si no hubiese sido porque mencionó el famoso evento en el cine y el puto día de San Valentín, no estaría de pie frente al espejo de mi baño comenzando a parecerme más a una versión travestida de Tinkerbell* que a un personaje masculino.

Ok, vale. Sí, estoy siendo un dramático y malagradecido. Al menos ahora tengo un plan. Y el potencial de éxito es mucho más alto que, bueno, haber seguido sin mínima idea de qué hacer para ganarme a Bella otra vez.

Me preparo para realizar el siguiente paso, el que admito me asusta más que todos. Es decir, no ando disfrutando de introducir cosas en mi cuerpo, precisamente. Excepto por aquella vez en que Bella quiso experimentar algo nuevo mientras teníamos sexo e introdujo sólo la pequeña punta de su dedo justo en mi-

—¡Hijo de puta! —lanzo la pequeña cajita circular al suelo, mientras intento calmar el escozor en mi ojo izquierdo. Inevitablemente algunas lágrimas comienzan a escapar de él y bajar por mi mejilla. Con rapidez –y el ojo entrecerrado-, tomo un poco de papel higiénico y lo coloco bajo la zona afectada, con el fin de secar.

Le entrecierro mi ojo sano a la imagen en el espejo. Supongo que los lentes de contacto están fuera de la lista y el haber ido a comprarlos fue en vano. Por suerte sólo son de fantasía y no costaron más de cinco dólares.

Una vez estoy en condiciones de ver por mis dos ojos, continúo con la preparación.

Tomo el estuche de curiosidades que pertenece a Bella y, por primera vez desde que estamos juntos, lo abro. Admito que jamás en mi vida había visto tantos productos y cajitas de colores juntos. Formas largas, redondas y cuadradas. Máscara para pestañas, delineador, sombras y ¿rubor? No, no lo creo. Puede que sea hombre y considerado un bruto, pero incluso yo sé que esa cosa me dejaría las mejillas igual a las de Pin Pon*.

Sigo revisando y descartando productos, hasta que encuentro aquello que he oído a Bella definir como "polvo de hadas". Suelto un suspiro largo y pongo manos a la obra.

—Espero que esto resulte —murmuro aplicando un poco del gel brillante en mi mejilla—. Y con que resulte, me refiero a que Bella no piense que ahora quiero dedicarme al transformismo o algo parecido.

Dejo de hablar conmigo mismo y decido terminar de una vez. Un poco más de gel en la frente, el cuello, el pecho y… Ok, creo que estoy listo. Observo el resultado…

Santa mierda. Estoy casi irreconocible.

—Dios, si estás en algún lugar allá arriba volando junto a Superman, por favor, que esto valga la pena —murmuro y procedo a hacer un recuento:

Base de maquillaje -que según el envase es "blanca como la nieve"-, listo.  
Gel brillante aplicado, listo.  
Labios levemente más enrojecidos de lo normal, listo.  
Cabello peinado lo más parecido posible a aquello que Bella llama "cabeza de sexo", listo.

Estudio mi reflejo durante un minuto más o dos, aceptando por fin que ese, en efecto, soy yo. Miro más abajo, a la ropa que debería completar el look que pretendo conseguir, y asiento, encogiéndome de hombros. Es un disfraz decente, bastante cercano al prototipo original. Y si soy lo suficientemente modesto, incluso mucho mejor.

Tomo el objeto blanco y de plástico que dará el toque final y lo hago calzar en mi boca. ¡Já! ¡Toma esa, estúpido chupasan…!

Siento el sonido inconfundible de una puerta cerrándose, seguido de pisadas fuertes en el pasillo. Por un segundo, créanme que solo una milésima de segundo, la sensación de miedo se apodera de mi estómago. ¡Hay alguien en la casa, joder!

"Puede que estés más maquillado que mono de circo, pero ¡eres un hombre, maldita sea!" Hago caso a mi voz interna y, tomando lo primero que tengo a la mano, sin gastar un segundo más, abro la puerta del baño con mi mejor expresión de rudeza.

—¡¿Quién mierda anda a-?! ¿Bella?

.

.

El pomo de la puerta se mueve lentamente, como si esto fuera una película de terror y el asesino estuviera a punto de entrar a atacar.

Y en ese momento, suceden tres cosas.

La primera, es que ahora _yo_ estoy contando esta historia. ¿Quién soy? Lo averiguarán pronto…

La segunda, la chica en la habitación se gira hacia su derecha, mientras el chico hacia su izquierda.

Y la tercera, es que sus ojos se conectan por unos segundos. Verde y café mirándose directamente. _Green and Brown…_ Pero esos segundos pasan y ahora ambos comienzan a fijarse en el otro con más detalle. Bajan las miradas, y sus ojos se abren más ante lo que ven.

Él va descalzo. Los pantalones le cuelgan flojamente de las caderas, dejando ver un poco de la piel de su bajo vientre y destacando aquella _v_ que se forma justo sobre la línea del cinturón. Una camisa de color celeste y una chaqueta de color gris cubren su parte superior. Aunque tal vez "cubrir" es un tecnicismo, ya que todo el frente de su torso está desnudo. Lleva el cabello revuelto en todas direcciones. Es evidente que el gel fijador ha hecho su magia, ya que los mechones apuntan a distintos lugares, dándole un look desordenado, pero sexy. O tal vez, _tal vez_, le otorga un mínimo parecido a _Son Gokú de Dragon Ball Z.*_

Pero sigue siendo sexy. Sobre todo porque de su boca, más específicamente, de sus labios, se asoman un par de figuras de plástico blancas que son… Sí, el joven está usando colmillos.

Sin embargo, ninguna de esas cosas es la que más sorprende a la chica. No. Su nivel de sorpresa sube a un nivel extremo en el momento en que la luz se refleja en el cuerpo del joven, específicamente, en aquellas partes que la ropa no cubre. Su torso, parte de sus antebrazos y su cara, resplandecen levemente producto de la luz, gracias al gel brillante que ha usado en su cuerpo. Hace que sea imposible quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella no puede hacerlo.

Aunque él tampoco, ya que sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de la chica sorprendidos y excitados, fijándose en como el vestido de color rojo se ciñe a cada curva de su cuerpo, dejando toda su pierna izquierda descubierta. El maquillaje de un negro profundo hace resaltar sus ojos. Y su cabello tiene un estilo salvaje y desordenado, con unas cuantas trenzas en la parte delantera, más parecidas a ¿dreadlocks?

Él sonríe. Y casi olvida donde está el suelo cuando mira sus piernas, cubiertas por unas botas de combate que llegan hasta la rodilla. Piernas blancas, largas y estilizadas.

Todo lo demás casi, casi pasa por alto al ver que en su mano, brilla un objeto que él conoce muy bien. Una _katana_ de plástico. Aquella imitación que compró en un encuentro de fans de la serie el año anterior.

Embobado, el chico sólo puede pensar en lo sexy que se ve. Y ella, en como quisiera pasar las manos por su cabello y dejar que aquellos colmillos muerdan muy suavemente la piel de su cuello…

El ambiente se calienta, la temperatura empieza a subir. Lento. Sus miradas vuelven a encontrarse, ahora sin despegarse en ningún segundo. Sin que lo noten, sus cuerpos se comienzan a acercar; sus torsos están casi tocándose y la electricidad creciendo en la habitación. Y no me refiero a la que corre por el cable de la luz. Porque, sí. Aquella sensación de electricidad de la que hablan algunos libros, efectivamente, existe.

Créanme, se los digo yo, un experto en el tema amoroso.

—Anthony… Es decir, Edward.

—¿Bella? Eres algo así como…—recorre el cuerpo de la joven con su mirada una vez más—…una versión 2.0 de ¿Alice de Resident Evil?

La chica se toca el cabello, acomodándolo tras su oreja.

—La idea era más bien una mezcla entre ella y Michonne de… Bueno, tus comics—alza la _katana_ y la mueve como un péndulo.

El ríe, haciendo el primer contacto físico al poner su mano en la cintura femenina.

—Una es caliente y la otra _badass._ ¡Demonios! ¡Eres una cazadora de zombies!

—Y tú eres Anthony —muerde su labio, sonriendo—. Con colmillos y todo. Espera, ¿eso es gel brillante? —él se sonroja—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Usaste mis maquillajes!

—Por favor, dime que el resultado valió la pena esa tortura —sin mencionar la engorrosa parte del lente de contacto, que no le dirá por razones obvias. El ego masculino tiene un límite.

Ella ríe, admirándolo de pies a cabeza y recorriendo la piel descubierta de su pecho con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

—Reconozco que hiciste un buen trabajo.

Se observan en silencio.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—Lo sient-

—¡No! —su grito lo sobresalta—. Quería ser yo quien dijese primero que…

—Sé que me equivoqué y…

—…me comporté como una pendeja y no…

—…tomé en cuenta lo que sentías, no valoré todo lo que has hecho por mí. No es que sea un…

—…sacrificio o algo parecido, pero viniendo de ti, es mucho. Y quiero que sepas que…

—…todo lo tuyo es tan importante como lo mío. Y lo valoro. Valoro todo lo que has hecho por mí —se sonríen el uno al otro—. Te valoro, ¿sí? ¿Perdóname?

—Lo sé. Y te perdono. ¿Y tú? —él asiente, acercándola a su cuerpo—. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué rayos haces vestido así?

—Yo, eh…—da un pequeño gruñido de frustración—. ¡Vale! Sé que creíste que no había escuchado eso del evento en el cine, pero sí lo hice. Y cuando desapareciste…

—Estaba con Alice.

—Lo sé, Jasper me lo dijo.

—Novedad…—el chico entrecierra los ojos en su dirección—. Ok, prosigue.

—Iba diciendo: Jasper me dijo que estabas en casa de Alice. Yo estaba muy preocupado, porque hasta entonces no tenía puta idea de donde te habías metido. Y ya tenía claro que la había cagado…

—¡Aw! ¡Entonces sí me extrañabas!

—Por supuesto que lo hacía —responde, rodando los ojos. —En fin, Jasper llamó para contarme que Alice le dijo que tú dijiste que me ibas a cortar el…—señala hacia abajo con su mentón—. A propósito, dime que no lo harás.

Ella alza la mano derecha y la pone sobre su pecho, en un gesto de promesa.

—Los dos perderíamos mucho, así que no lo haré.

El joven mira hacia el techo, susurrando un "gracias". Ella ríe y comienza a repartir pequeños besos en su clavícula.

—Vale, ¿decías?

—Mmm. Oh, sí. Cuando Jasper comentó que Alice quería ir al famoso evento y obligarlo a disfrazarse, ¡una ampolleta se encendió en mi cabeza! Y me dije: Edward, tienes que hacerlo. Una prueba de amor. Irás a esa mierda, disfrazado como el estúpido Anthony y recuperarás a Bella.

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que estaría ahí? Quiero decir, ¿qué si hubieras llegado allá, así?

—Bueno…—se encoge de hombros—. Alice le dijo a Jasper que pensabas ir y él me dijo eso. Lo que olvidó mencionar es que también irías disfrazada.

—Ese par de lagartijas. Apuesto a que sabían que terminaríamos por encontrarnos aquí.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Quizás. Pero tengo que darles crédito. Amo esto —acaricia la cintura femenina con suavidad—. Te ves tan…

—…sensual—completa ella, devorándolo con los ojos—. Oh, sí. Yo también amo como luces —vuelve a besar la clavícula del joven. Esta vez, no se detiene.

—¿Bella?

—¿Mmm?

—Quiero manosearte.

—A la mierda el cine. Por favor, hazlo.

Lo que sucede después es para mayores de edad. Y como sé que este tipo de historias son leídas incluso por niñas de trece años, me limitaré a relatar a grandes rasgos.

Sus bocas chocan, provocando que sus dientes colisionen levemente. Pero les importa poco. ¡Están en una misión! Queriendo apresurar las cosas, él la alza por los muslos y gime al sentir como sus piernas lo envuelven con fuerza, creando aquel roce tortuoso y caliente.  
Se mueven por la habitación, sin dejar de besar y tocar lo que tienen al alcance. Llegan a la cama y caen sobre esta en una mezcla de piernas y brazos y…Ok, lenguas, gemidos y varios más.

Uh, aquí es cuando comienzo a sentirme como un pervertido. Resumiré: bla, bla, bla, las ropas empiezan a desaparecer…

—Uh, Edward —ella gime ante el contacto continuo de sus sexos aun cubiertos por la ropa interior—. Creo que… deberíamos acortar el preámbulo y… llegar al meollo del asunto.

Él alza la mirada desde uno de sus senos.

—Mierda, sí.

Ropa interior fuera, un par de apresurados besos y toqueteos más y uno que otro "vamos, vamos" después…

—¡Uh…!

—Oh, cielos.

—Lo sé…—siente que sus ojos se cierran ante el placer que nace cada vez que están de esa forma. Dentro y solo suyo. Nunca disminuye. —Ahora, muévete, maldita sea.

Él abre sus ojos y junta su frente con la de ella. Una sonrisa traviesa nace en sus labios.

—Afírmate, nena —murmura—. Voy a sacudir tu mundo.

.

.

**Un minuto más tarde…**

.

.

—¡Puta madre, Edward! ¿Estás bien?

—¡M-ne esdoy desangando! —el chico lloriquea horrorizado, cubriendo su cara con una de las almohadas.

—Oh, por Dios. Oh, por Dios. Creo que voy a desmayarme.

—¡Maddita zea, Beda! ¡M-ne ezdoy mudiendo y dú no hadez nada!

—Eso es mucho…color rojo…y huele a …Oh, por Dios —la chica respira contra la palma de su mano un par de veces, intentando calmarse—. Ok, Edward. Necesito que me dejes ver.

—¡M-no! ¡Llévamne a un hozpidal!

—Edward…

—¡Void a peder mni hedmozo pedfil!

—Edward —la joven toca el hombro de su novio con suavidad, el chico la observa con sus ojos llorosos—. Juro por tus malditos zombis y mis estúpidos vampiros que si no me dejas ver eso… —señala su cara—… yo misma te daré un puñetazo que esta vez te dejará inconsciente.

—M-no quiedo.

—Edward…—se acerca un poco más a él, observándolo con seriedad—. Juro por tu pene que lo haré.

.

.

**Una hora más tarde…  
****  
.**

**.**

—¿Cuánto tiempo más se supone que estaremos aquí? —murmura la joven, frunciendo el ceño.

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Hemos estado más de media hora esperando, demonios. ¿Es que no pueden ver que estás herido?

Él asiente contra su hombro.

—Al menos ya no estás sangrando… Tanto —la chica murmura, mirando hacia abajo—. Jamás pensé que estaría en medio de Urgencias así. Parezco prostituta con look zombie(zombi) gótico.

—Dnímelo a mni —responde él, en medio de un quejido. Su mano derecha sostiene la funda de una almohada contra su nariz—. Edtoy semideznudo, con la cada cubiedta de esa mieda brillande y sange. Pada rematad, tengo la nadiz quebdada.

—Dudo que esté fracturada, tienes los huesos duros —ella suelta una risa corta—. No entiendo por qué carajos se te pasó por la cabeza azotar la cara contra el cabecero de la cama.

El chico intenta gruñir, pero de su nariz solo sale un sonido más parecido al silbato dañado de un juguete para niños.

—Vale, sí —ella rueda los ojos—. Intentabas hacer el movimiento de Anthony y el cabecero, para darme en el gusto. Pero Edward, bebé: para la próxima vez, solo… No, no lo hagas —ríe con suavidad. Y el volumen de su risa aumenta al escuchar el "hmpf" que él responde.

La risa disminuye, hasta convertirse en suspiros.

—Me encanta que hayas pensado en eso, ¿sabes? —susurra, jugando con los dedos de él.

—¿Oh? —él levanta su cabeza, observándola de reojo.

—Recordaste ese detalle y quisiste crear esa fantasía para mí… Y a pesar de que no resultó como esperabas, me encanta. Creo que…—ella se acerca a él y, luego de plantar un beso en su cuello, susurra sobre su oído: —mereces un premio por tu esfuerzo y dedicación.

—¿Zí?

—Sip. Así que ahora necesito que vigiles si viene alguien, porque es mi turno de sacudir tu mundo.

Con rapidez, baja una de sus manos hasta posarla entre sus cuerpo y roza la tela del pantalón que él trae puesto hasta encontrar el cierre.

—Bingo.

—Zanta mieda…—él chico siente como la pequeña y delgada mano de su novia se introduce en su pantalón, hasta llegar a ese lugar donde él ya está semi endurecido, para envolverlo con suavidad. Y cuando comienza a moverla de arriba hacia abajo: —Oh, oh…

—¿Te gusta? —él asiente con rapidez—. Ok, esto será rápido. No queremos que entre alguno de los doctores o enfermeras y nos pille en esta posición. Aunque algo me dice que amarán algo de porno gratuito—ríe.

—Oh, sí. Bella…—el movimiento se hace más rápido, el agarre más estrecho—. ¡Oh, mierda!

—Creo que algo de trabajo manual era la solución. Hasta estás hablando mejor.

—Bella…—más y más y más rápido, su visión se nubla—. Creo que estoy a punto de…

La puerta se abre, un hombre pálido y rubio entra a la sala, sobresaltando a la pareja, separándolos y terminando en menos de un segundo con el jugueteo. Ambos jóvenes observan con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y las mejillas arreboladas al médico que acaba de hacer acto de presencia. El tipo, completamente ajeno a la situación, les sonríe.

—¿Edward Cullen? Soy el doctor Facinelli. ¿Te parece que veamos cómo está tu nariz?

.

.

**Y otra hora más tarde…**

.

.

—Te dije que no estaba fracturada.

—Era una posibilidad

—Eres un dramático.

—Las mañas se pegan.

La joven rueda los ojos y deja las llaves del departamento en la mesita de noche. El chico, por su parte, se deja caer sobre la cama. Tiene un pequeño trozo de algodón dentro del orificio izquierdo de su nariz algo hinchada.

—Hogar, dulce hogar.

—Oh, sí —lentamente, ella se quita el vestido y las botas, quedando solo en ropa interior. El disfruta de aquel striptease personalizado, hasta que…

—¡Eso es sangre! —exclama con un grito—. ¡Tienes manchas de sangre en todo el cuerpo!

Ella mira hacia abajo, a la ropa interior de algodón antes blanca y ahora cubierta de agujeros y manchones rojos de tinta. Se encoge de hombros.

—Es sangre de utilería, bobo. Se supone que era parte del look terrorífico. Y era una sorpresa —muerde su labio inferior, observándolo nuevamente—. Creí que te gustaría el realismo.

—Lo amo…—susurra él—…pareces salida de una película. Eres como una fantasía erótica de Halloween. Solo que no estamos en Halloween.

—Ajá. Así que, ya que es una fecha para celebrar —gatea hasta sobre la cama, hasta quedar junto a él—, ¿qué dices si aprovechamos? Después de todo, no terminaste de recibir tu premio.

—Oh…—él sonríe, alzando una de sus manos y dándole una pequeña nalgada—. Este tren está por partir, nena. Es mejor que subas ya.

Santo cielo, este par de hormonales no va a darme un solo segundo PG-13.

.

.

**Un par de minutos luego…**  
.

.

—¡Otra! ¡Dame otra!

—¿Te gustan, eh? —el sonido de piel contra piel se hace más fuerte, igual que el de sus respiraciones y derivadas exclamaciones de placer—. Quién diría que… llevas este lado tan sadomasoquista en ti —suena otra nalgada corta.

—No es…sadomasoquista…—gime ella, sin dejar de moverse—…es solo que me calienta. No finjas no estar orgulloso de tu descubrimiento.

—Oh, por supuesto que lo estoy…—cierra los ojos un momento, bloqueando la visión de esos senos rebotando y, así, evitando terminar más rápido que un púber—…llevamos cuatro años juntos y acabo de descubrir que las flagelaciones te ponen cachonda.

—Estúpido. Cállate y muévete.

—Muérdeme.

Ella baja la velocidad, observándolo confundida.

—Se supone que tú eres el que lleva puesto los colmillos, tú deberías morderme.

—Uh, oh. Tú eres la zombi. O como sea. Me da la gana recibir una sensual mordida justo aquí…—ladea la cabeza, enseñándole el cuello—…así, que… —le da una nalgada, haciéndola soltar un pequeño grito—… sé un caníbal, devórame.

—Quién diría que después de todo sí te ponen las mordidas, _vampire fan_ encubierto.

Su pelvis vuelve a retomar el ritmo. Y segundos más tarde…

—¡Arg! —inserte una serie de improperios poco ortodoxos, seguidos de una mezcla de respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos agonizantes—. ¡Joder!

Ok, eh…

Este narrador irá a fumar un cigarro y luego, a dar una vuelta al baño más cercano.

.

.

**Horas, horas y horas...**

**Febrero 15, 2013.**

**0:15 am**

**.**

**.**

**Ella**

—¿Edward? —me acurruco un poco más contra su pecho—. ¿Sabes algo?

—¿Mmm?

—Creo que después de todo, en realidad, nunca le he encontrado mucho sentido a esta fecha. Es decir, ¿qué tiene de romántico la idea de que un bebé que usa pañales XL vaya dándole de flechazos en el culo a los demás?

—Es lo que siempre he pensado…—murmura él, cerrando los ojos.

—Quiero decir, es bastante perturbador pensar que un hombrecillo regordete y con complejo de Peter Pan haya estado mirándome el trasero para lograr dar justo en una de mis nalgas y conseguir que me enamorara de ti.

—Mmm. Eso es verdad. Pero, ¿puedo decir algo yo, ahora?

Miro hacia arriba, quedando a centímetros de su cuello. Solo por el placer de hacerlo, le doy una pequeña y suave mordida. Gime en respuesta, dándole un apretón a aquel de mis senos que mantiene todavía muy resguardado en su mano derecha.

—Bella —lloriquea—. ¡Intento ser serio y romántico! No me distraigas

Río, volviendo a acurrucarme contra su piel desnuda y cerrando mis ojos.

—Endúlzame, Romeo.

—Decía que la idea de ser flechados por un duende es perturbadora, es cierto. Y la fecha, a pesar del significado que muchos quieren darle, continúa sin gustarme del todo. Pero si el tal Cupido existe, hizo algo bien. Y fue darme en el blanco.

—¿Por qué?

Toma mi mentón y con suavidad eleva mi rostro hacia el suyo. Me da una sonrisa pequeña y completamente dulce.

—Enamorarme de ti fue una idea maravillosa.

Y ahí, encima de nuestra cama y entre sábanas repletas de maquillaje blanco, pintura roja y gel brillante… Me convierto en un montón de gelatina.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mmm?

—Eres más perfecto que cualquier vampiro con cabello desordenado y dueño de un Volvo. Ahora, cállate y bésame.

Ríe con fuerza, sin perder la expresión juguetona.

—Por supuesto, mi heroína ruda y sensual.

**.**

**.**

¿Hola? Veo que siguen ahí. Vamos, no vayan también ustedes a convertirse en pozas de gelatina. He oído a los humanos decir que el detergente es bastante caro.

Ahora, haré algunas aclaraciones. Número uno: no soy un bebé, ni un hombrecillo con complejo de Peter Pan y, por el amor a Afrodita, no soy un duende. Dos: contrario a la creencia popular, uso calzoncillos Calvin Klein. Y tres: mi cabello es rubio natural.

Ya que dejé mi reputación limpia…

Ese fue un perfecto ejemplo de amor cotidiano, común y corriente… Pero, finalmente, amor. Aquel sentimiento que muchos consideran perfecto, pero está muy lejos de serlo. Aquel que produce toda una cadena de sentimientos más como consecuencia. El mismo objeto de deseo que los gestos más grandes y los más pequeños, tienen como origen.

El amor. El sentimiento que mueve al mundo, les guste o no.

Acéptenlo. Sé que están negando y mirando la pantalla con los ojos entrecerrados, las estoy observando. ¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo que vender una buena imagen para el bastardo, ha sido mi trabajo lidiar con él y esparcirlo por el mundo, durante miles de años.

Finalmente, todos aman el amor. ¿Cómo reza el dicho? Vamos, díganlo en voz alta: hagamos el amor, no la guerra.

Por ahora, esto llega hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasará con Edward y Bella? Les daré un pequeño teaser trailer:

Edward dibujó su propia tira de cómics: la historia de una mujer vampiro que caza zombis. Nada original, si me lo preguntan, pero fue todo un éxito. No mucho tiempo después, un productor de televisión encontró la serie de revistas y decidió convertirlas en el próximo golpe de taquilla. Por su parte, Bella escribió el guión para la adaptación.  
¿Cuento corto? Bla, bla, bla. El año siguiente se casaron en Las Vegas y nueve meses después, tuvieron dos hijos a los que llamaron: el chico, Walker y la nena, Marie.

Hombre, que poco creativos… Pero bueno. Fueron felices y todo el cuento.

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, señoras y señoritas. Nos encontramos en un próximo día de San Valentín. Y les recuerdo: puedo encontrarlas donde sea, a cualquier hora y cualquier día. Tengo arco y flecha a mano y mi puntería es mucho mejor que la de Katniss Everdeen.*

Sí, estoy riendo mientras les digo esto.

_Cupido._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Nota 3:**

*Chris Hemsworth: ¡Thorrrr! Y también Eric, The Huntsman de Blanca Nieves y el Cazador. (inserte lluvia de baba) Lamentablemente no nos pertenece…

***Traducción**: "¿Hola? Sí, soy yo. Muchas gracias. Oh, no, mi portugués no es muy bueno, aprendí en un viaje. ¡Claro! Podemos hablar cuando quieras. ¿Soltero? No, la verdad es que n... ¿Aló? ¿Aló? Me cortó…" (no sé uds, pero un Edward hablando portugués es irresistible. Por cierto, nosotras no hablamos para nada el idioma, eso de arriba fue puro Traductor)

*Steven Tayler: gran vocalista de Aerosmith. Realmente gran-voca…lista.

*(1) (2) (3) frases que pertenecen al libro **Luna Nueva**, de **Stephenie Meyer**.  
*Estrofa de la canción **'Dead Walker Texas Ranger'** del grupo **Sleeping With Sirens**.  
***Poett**: limpiador para la cocina y el baño, que deja todo con un arona rico y fresco. xD  
***Tinkerbell**: le pertenece a Disney.  
***Pin Pon**: personaje de televisión chileno, un muñeco de mejillas rosadas y cuerpo de algodón…que se lava la carita con agua y con jabón.

*******Son Gokú de Dragon Ball Z**: ya todas lo conocen, así que solamente nos queda decir que no nos pertenece xD  
***Alice y Michonne**: la primera pertenece a la adaptación cinematográfica del videojuego **Resident Evil**. La segunda es un personaje del comic y serie **The Walking Dead**.  
***Badass**: palabra en inglés para algo así como rudo, agresivo y genial (todo a la vez)  
***Katniss Everdeen**: la chica en llamas, **The Hunger Games**, **Suzanne Collins** ama y señora.

* * *

¡Hola! Ovejas al habla, el gordo rubio ya se fue a molestar culos otra vez :-) ¿Les gustó la historia? ¡Ojalá que sí! Fue todo un parto el proceso de escritura: largo, cansador y…Ok, no tanto como un parto xD Porque igual la pasamos súper bien escribiéndola :-) La idea nació un día… De una conversación en WhatsApp. Un mes después, aquí está el resultado. Nos parece que nos emocionamos e inspiramos un poco, ya que con 40 páginas ¡es el one shot más largo que hemos hecho! xD Pensamos en cortarlos, pero na', así hay más para leer :D

Nuevamente, esperamos de todo corazón les haya gustado, no se hayan aburrido a medio camino y hayan pasado un buen rato, que es uno de los objetivos. La idea es, independiente de si celebran el día del amor y todo el cuento, reírnos con un toque de parodia y otro de realidad. Al fin y al cabo, es parte de la cultura popular. ¡Comentarios! Queremos saber qué onda, chiquillas. Jijiji.  
Para las lectoras de "¡No es justo!", una actualización se acerca en un par de semanas, así que atentas. Para quienes no la conocen es el proyecto largo que tenemos, nuestro fic regalón. Lleva solo 5 capítulos y aún quedan más. ¡Pueden encontrarlo en el perfil! ;-)  
Será hasta una próxima ocasión, nenas. (¿Y nenes? xD)  
Hayley's Lambs.-


End file.
